Colours
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Get ready for the sweets guys! Warning : - Super OOC - Bahasa non baku - Ada bahasa Ehem! Disini. This for Riren shipper. Lets sail!


Hari ini saya akan bercerita.

Dikisahkan ada sepasang pemuda berbeda sifat yang telah menjadi kasih sedang melaksanakan 'jalan sore' alias kencan.

Kalian mau tau bagaimana rupa mereka? Hmm.. Saya tidak punya fotonya. Lebih baik kalian googling saja bagaimana? Mudah dicari kok. Tinggal ketik saja nama 'Levi Ackerman' dan 'Eren Jeager', ribuan foto pasti langsung muncul.

Nah jadi saya tidak perlu jelaskan lagi kan tentang ciri-ciri Levi Ackerman? Tentang bagaimana rambut undercut, tatapan yang tajam seperti silet (?), ABS nya yang mantap. Ya dia sempurna. Kecuali tinggi badannya. Ya kalau lihat di foto sih memang tidak kelihatan. Ya tapi intinya dia perkasa. (Ehem!)

Lalu tentang Eren Jeager juga seperti kalian sudah lihat. Alis seperti ulat bulu, kulit seperti habis tanning (padahal asli loh) tapi jangan ragukan kemulusan nya (ya walaupun yang tau dan bisa membuktikan hal ini hanya si doi seorang, ehem!), pipi yang chubby (ya pipi atas dan bawah lah! Ehem!), juga badan aduhai nan sedap dipandang (tapi kalau mau mandang jangan ada doi-nya yah, nanti mata kamu bisa dicolok loh. Haha).

Nah kembali ke cerita awal. Mereka sedang jalan-jalan di taman kompleks perumahan eren. Kenapa cuma kencan di taman? Apalagi dekat rumah? Mereka gak modal banget kencannya? Yah.. Alasannya karena Levi malas jalan jauh-jauh. Ya gak jalan juga sih, naik mobil lah (orang kaya kok. Ehem!) cuma memang lagi malas aja. Eren gak protes? Kalo Eren sih orang nya gak neko-neko juga. Buat Eren, dia oke dimana aja asal ada Levi (so sweet kan ya).

Setelah jalan santai akhirnya mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Tamannya termasuk sepi. Cuma ada pedagang ice cream sama pengamen aja. Jaraknya lumayan jauh juga. Jadi mereka mau ngapain aja juga gak bakal ketauan (emang mau ngapain ya?).

"Eren, kau mau ice cream?" Eren memang gak begitu suka manis. Tapi kalau sama ice cream Eren bisa jadi lemah banget, apalagi sama Levi (eh?).

Eren menatap ke Levi, agak terkejut karna sepertinya tadi Eren melamun. "Eh? Emm.. Boleh".

"Oke kalau gitu aku belikan dulu sebentar ya. Kamu tunggu sini saja".

"Em". Eren mengangguk. Lalu Levi pergi ke pedagang ice cream.

Tidak lama Eren terlihat melamun lagi. Entah kenapa tapi air mukanya terlihat murung dan terlihat ngambek.

Tanpa Eren sadari Levi kembali sudah membawa ice cream dan 'sesuatu'. Melihat Eren belum menyadari kehadirannya membuat Levi tersenyum tipis. Lalu Levi duduk disebelahnya dan menyiapkan sesuatu itu.

Eren sedikit tersadar saat ada alunan gitar disebelah nya. Dan Eren terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

 _"Before you came into my life_

 _Everything was black and white_

 _Now all I see is colour_

 _Like a rainbow in the sky_

 _So, tell me your love will never fade_

 _That I won't see no clouds of grey_

 _'Cause I don't want another_

 _You bring colour to my life, baby"_

Disampingnya Levi bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar sambil menatap Eren mesra. Tersenyum tampan (karena senyum manis hanya milik Eren) yang hanya Eren dan ibu tercinta yang bisa melihatnya.

 _"Life was so heavy, I was giving up, na-na_

 _But since you came along, I'm light as a feather, ah_

 _You give me something incredible, sensational, baby_

 _When we're together, everything is better_

 _My darling_

 _Only you can brighten up my day_

 _You make everything change, you rearrange_

 _Don't go away_

 _Let me tell ya"_

Eren tersenyum manis, sangat manis (nah kan!). Lalu mereka bernyanyi bersama.

 _"Before you came into my life_

 _Everything was black and white_

 _Now all I see is colour_

 _Like a rainbow in the sky_

 _So tell me your love will never fade_

 _That I won't see no clouds of grey_

 _'Cause I don't want another_

 _You bring colour to my life, baby_

 _Now all I see is colour_

 _You bring colour to my life, baby_

 _I never thought that I would meet anybody_

 _Who knows my body how you know my body"_

Mereka berdua tersenyum puas. Merasa bahagia dengan cara sederhana seperti ini.

Levi meletakkan gitar, lalu mengambil tangan Eren untuk digenggam dan di kecup punggung tangannya. "Happy Anniversary yang ke 20 tahun sayang". Eren membulatkan matanya lucu. "Kamu ingat? Aku pikir kamu lupa?"

Iya betul. Hari ini umur pernikahan mereka ke yang 20 tahun. Mereka berarti sudah tua? Memang. Tapi kalau kamu lihat langsung, kamu gak akan percaya berapa umur mereka aslinya. Mereka sepertinya gak menua sama sekali sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin karena faktor bahagia sepertinya (cieee...). Makanya mereka mau mesra-mesraan dimana aja bebas. Orang lain kira mereka pasangan anak muda jaman sekarang yang suka pamer kemesraan (umur jaman old, kelakuan jaman now ya. Haha).

"Yah tadinya aku memang lupa-" jawaban yang langsung dapat balasan pelototan dari Eren. Levi terkekeh "-Ayolah Eren kita sudah tidak muda lagi, kita sudah mulai mudah lupa beberapa hal kan? Tapi aku jadi ingat saat melihat gitar yang di pegang oleh pengamen dekat pedagang ice cream itu. Aku jadi teringat 19 tahun yang lalu saat ulang tahun mu".

Mendengar itu refleks Eren langsung membiarkan dirinya bernostalgia tentang adegan 'romantis' yang Levi berikan padanya. Dan yah pipinya langsung merona.

"Dasar mesum. Ingat umurmu sudah 40 tahun. Masih saja mesum" eren misuh-misuh, tapi pipinya merona merah.

"Loh, aku kan ingat yang waktu aku nyanyi untuk kamu pertama kali nya. Makanya aku kepikiran nyanyi lagi buat kamu. Mesumnya dimana coba? Ahh... Jangan-jangan kamu malah ingat kejadian yang setelah itu ya? Ya memang sih malam itu 'hot' banget, aku jadi inget kamu minta lagi terus aawwwww!" Eren yang saking malunya gak biarin Levi selesai bicara, langsung nubruk Levi terus nyubit perutnya. Nyembunyiin muka di lehernya Levi. Levi tau banget kalau Eren lagi malu banget. Merah muka sampe leher nya loh haha.

"Duh sayangku malu ya-" Levi elus-elus rambut lembut Eren "masih malu-malu aja kamu ah, kaya anak perawan aja, eh rasanya emang masih kaya perawan sih aduhhhh ahahahaa" makin merah muka nya Eren sampe sekarang paha Levi yang kena cubitan. Levi sih ketawa-ketawa aja.

"Kamu nyebelin ih. Udah ngasih kejutan sok anak muda lagi, pakek nyanyi segala. Inget umur dong. Udah tua juga" Eren misuh-misuh gak jelas masih sambil melukin Levi ngumpetin muka merahnya. Bibirnya ngerucut lucu. Levi sih senyum-senyum aja.

Eren gak pernah berubah dari dulu. Senyumnya, cara dia bicara, cara dia makan, cara dia natap Levi. Semuanya Levi suka. Semua yang ada di Eren itu bikin Levi makin jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi. Udah 20 tahun yang mereka menikah tapi Levi belum nemuin dasar dari cintanya. Dia masih terus bisa jatuh lebih dan lebih dalam lagi. Kalau diibaratkan main game nih, levelnya gak ada batasnya. Makin naik level makin mantap. Gak ada bosen-bosennya. Malah yang ada Levi malah makin nafsuan sama Eren.

Eren juga suka bingung. Kenapa dia juga kaya gitu. Sama kaya Levi. Cintanya bukan makin habis, malah makin dalem.

"Kita sama-sama tuanya loh sayang. Lagian kamu aku makin tua makin suka kan? Aku suka denger loh kamu kalo lagi dikamar sendirian ngomong 'Bingung aku, Levi kok malah makin lama makin ganteng yah. Untung udah sah jadi suami aku. Kalo belum jadi suami ya aku kejar jadiin suami lah ehehe' gitu sambil ketawa-ketawa imut gitu" Levi niruin Eren sambil menyeringai ke Eren.

Eren yang udah malu setengah mati, gak punya senjata buat bales omongan Levi. "Tau ah kamu nyebelin banget". Eren ngambek. Langsung duduk ngebelakangin Levi, lipet tangannya, pipi menggembung imut.

"Yah sayang ngambek, ice cream nya meleleh nih. Yakin gak mau? Kalo gak buat aku aja deh" Levi udah buka bungkusnya ice cream stick vanila, udah siap-siap makan.

Eren langsung balik badan ke Levi, megang tangannya, terus makan ice cream nya. Dijilat naik turun, diemut-emut, disedot sampe pipinya cekung dan akhirnya ice creamnya habis. Masih ada bekas tetesan ice cream vanila di bibirnya Eren. Eren jilat bibir nya untuk bersihin bibirnya.

"Enak aja kamu mau makan ice cream nya. Kan kamu beliin buat aku, masa mau dimakan sendiri. Gak ikhlas ya kamu beliinnya?!". Eren udah berkurang ngambeknya tapi masih mode ngambek.

Levi nelen ludah. "Pulang yuk yang, dirumah makan 'ice cream' aku aja. Lebih enak. 'Cream' nya lebih gurih lagi. Ayo sayang buruan siap-siap pulang". Levi langsung beresin sampah ice cream dan lari buat ngembaliin gitar yang dia pinjem dari abang pengamen.

Eren yang denger gitu mukanya merah lagi. Udah 20 tahun tinggal bareng sama Levi buat dia udah ngerti banget isi otaknya Levi. "Bingung aku, dulu mah ngomong singkat-singkat mulu. Ini makin tua malah malah makin banyak omong, mana omongannya mesum mulu. Mesumnya juga makin jadi aja ih".

Levi lari ke Eren "Sayang ayoo... 'Ice cream' ku udah gak tahan mau masuk mulut kamu" Eren langsung digendong bridal style sama Levi. Eren yang udah malu banget nutupin mukanya yang merah aja.

Dan akhirnya mereka pulang buat lanjutin acara makan 'ice cream' Levi

Halloo...

Levi sevulgar ini diluar rencana saya. Tapi pas nulis, ini ngalir begitu aja. Tapi menurut saya ini memang cocok banget sih sama Levi. (Haha)

Saya yang nulis, saya juga yang ngakak haha.

Saya mau minta maaf karna Levi sangat sangat OOC disini, tapi saya suka banget ngebayangin Levi OOC gitu.

Nah , saya mau bilang kalau cerita ini bisa dibilang Sequel dari 'Me, Him and Unordinary things. Tapi kalo mau dibaca ini aja juga bisa kok.

Mohon maaf juga kalau kesannya agak buru-buru. Saya udah kangen banget nulis lagi.

Okay terima kasih sudah mampir.

-thora

July 8, 2018


End file.
